la curiosidad mato al artista
by Usagi-Dei
Summary: A Deidara le da curiosidad saber como es en realidad Sasori y ahora Tobi se le une ¿Que haran Deidara y Tobi para descubrir su verdadera forma?si quieren saber entren y lean y dejen reviews tambien///TERMINADO
1. quiero saber

Este fic ya lo eh venido queriendo hacer desde hace mucho y pss bueno aquí esta ojala y les guste.

"diálogos**"**

_pensamientos_

[interrupciones mias para decir mis tonterías]

La curiosidad mato al artista

La escena empieza en la baticuev digo guarida akatsuki centrándonos en la habitación de los akatsukis artistas que se encontraban en una de sus típicas peleas sobre lo que es arte [yo en lo personal pienso que el arte si es para siempre porque si aun asi los artistas se mueren se les sigue recordando asi que Deidara esta mal]

"el arte es algo efímero se crea y BAM! Se va eso es todo, un"

"estas equivocado el arte dura para siempre es E-T-E-R-N-O"

"no, el arte es algo que dura solo unos momentos un"

"el arte es para siempre"

y bla bla bla... ya saben a donde va esto no?

**TAZ!!!**

Estaba Deidara pegado en la pared mientras la cola de escorpión de Sasori lo sujetaba enrollándose en la cintura del rubio

"s-sa-sasori-sama no era necesaria tanta violencia un"

"te estabas poniendo pesado"

Deidara miraba fijamente los ojos de su danna, vio como pasaba una especie de sombra dentro de ellos obviamente era su verdadera forma la que estaba ahí dentro. Sintió curiosidad por saber como era Sasori en verdad asi que decidió preguntarle sin vergüenza alguna.

"Sasori sama? un"

"ahora que quieres"

"etto...por que nunca me ha enseñado su rostro? Un"

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"aww por favor...enséñemelo, siiiiii!!!"-dijo esto ultimo poniendo una carita dulce con los ojos brillándole-[ojo mas bien ya que solo tiene uno]

"no"-contesto de manera fría-

por queee? un"

"no es de tu incumbencia ya te dije"

Dicho esto soltó a Deidara quien cayo al suelo y se retiro de ahí.

Tengo que pensar en una manera de verle la cara a Sasori

Se le hizo una gran sonrisa picara mientras pensaba en algun plan para ver la verdadera forma de Sasori.

Aquí esta el primer capitulo ojala les haya gustado luego subiré el otro aunque no se si tenga mucho tiempo debido a las tareas pero intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Dejen reviews porfa eso me inspira a continuar

Sayo!


	2. plan no 1

Por fin la segunda parte de este fic. Lamento la tardanza estaba corta de tiempo con tantas tareas y estaba haciendo otro fic que se los recomiendo mucho se llama "diccionario de la real epidemia de la lengua" esta muy gracioso.

**Ahora si vamos con el fic.**

Narración

"diálogos"

_pensamientos_

la curiosidad mato al artista

Deidara se encontraba sentado en su cama ideando un plan de cómo ver la verdadera forma de su danna...

"....ya se!un"-grito emocionado levantándose de la cama

"tomare una cierra eléctrica y cortare la parte de arriba de la marioneta de sasori no danna y lo sacare a la fuerza, un!!!!!"

"muajajajaja!!!-ríe malvadamente y atrás de el empieza a salir fuego como fondo. En menos de tres segundos el fuego desaparece y Deidara quita su cara maniaca de golpe.

"no demasiado peligroso, un.....además, de donde puedo sacar yo una cierra eléctrica".

Deidara recuerda una vez que Tobi traía una cierra eléctrica con el y una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su cara.

**//Flash back//**

estan Deidara, sasori, Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu en sala de la guarida akatsuki cada quien en sus cosas cuando si previo aviso sale Tobi arriba de una minimoto con una cierra eléctrica en la mano destruyendo todo lo que hay a su paso todos los presentes pegan un brinco de puro susto por el ruido que provocaban ambos aparatos.

"Tobi es buen chico!!!!!"

Kakuzu se pone a gritar histérico por los gastos que va a ocasionar Tobi con tobo lo que estaba destruyendo.

5 minutos depuse esta Tobi todo golpeado mientras Pein y Kakuzu lo miran enojados mientras el resto estan sentados en la sala ignorando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

**//Fin Flash back//**

"de donde habrá sacado Tobi una minimoto? un"

Recordó que Pein guardo la cierra y la moto en un cuartito al ultimo piso y fue directamente hacia ahí.

Abrió la puerta y entro buscado el interruptor de la luz.

CLICKEl lugar estaba empolvado. Se adentro mas buscando la cierra y por fin la encontro junto a la minimoto que tambien le dio tentación de sacarla pero sabia que si lo hacia Pein lo regañaría asi que solo tomo la cierra y fue corriendo a buscar a Sasori.

-&&-

Despues de unos minutos de búsqueda Deidara al fin dio con su compañero

Y se acerco sigilosamente.

Ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca prendió la cierra que hizo un ruido muy fuerte lo que provocó que Sasori volteara de repente.

"corta maldita cierra un!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La cierra toco la marioneta de Sasori pero no paso absolutamente nada la marioneta no se hizo ni siquiera un rasguño, Deidara se quedo anonado estaba seguro que su plan funcionaria.

"Deidara que crees que estabas haciendo?"-dijo Sasori con calma

"Eeeh...yo..un...nada como cree"-contesto nerviosamente y escondiendo la cierra en su espalda.

Sasori le hecho una mirada matadora a Deidara quien solo salio lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Andaba por los pasillos cuando sintió un cuerpo encima del suyo y callo al suelo boca abajo

"Deidara-sempai!!!!!!!!"

"agghh que quieres Tobi un?"

"sempai te vez molesto, por que?"

"no te interesa un"-dijo quitándose a Tobi de encima y poniéndose de pie

"Tobi puede ayudar porque es un buen chico!"

Deidara sabia que Tobi a veces podía ser un poco terco asi que prefirió decirle el porque de su estrés.

"(suspiro)mira Tobi lo que sucede es que quiero ver la verdadera forma de Sasori-sama y no eh tenido ningún avance un"

"oh! oh! Tobi puede ayudar"

"enserio?-dijo sarcástico

"si cuando Sasori-san duerma podemos ir a su habitación a ver"

"es una buena idea siendo tuya un"

"Tobi es un buen chico"

"bien Tobi ahora hay que hacer un plan un"

"siiiiii!!!!! A planear un plan"

¬¬# "calladito te vez mas bonito un"

"Tobi es bonito!!!!"

"no si no estas callado, un"

Tobi se tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras caminaba con Deidara para preparar un plan que los ayudara a descubrir la verdadera forma de Sasori.

Ahora eran dos los curiosos.

Kyaaa!!!! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero y lo hayan disfrutado me tarde un poquito debido a la falta de inspiración pero luego me llego y me pregunte por que no meter a Tobi tambien jeje.

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Ishtar Von Diego: que bueno que te gusto el fic muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo.**

**Vanessamariakh: prima a ti no te voy a decir nada bonito mejor vete a comer caca ¬¬ no es cierto te adoro xD!**

**Sayoooo!! Y hasta el próximo capitulo dejen review porfa!!**


	3. plan no 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

Yeguilexi: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo disfrútalo!.

**Narración**

"**diálogos"**

**[interrupciones para poner mis tonterías]**

La curiosidad mato al artista

Se encontraban Tobi y Deidara en la habitación de este ultimo planeando un plan como dijo Tobi [LOL xD!!!].

"sempai y si solo se lo pedimos?"

"si Tobi sasori nos dejara ver su verdadera forma asi como asi un"-sarcástico.

"aww"

"además recuerda que cuando este dormido empezaremos nuestro plan un"

"pero aun no tenemos uno"

"con eso no ayudas un ¬¬"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"bueno ya se nos hizo tarde sera mejor que no vallamos a dormir un"

"si Tobi tiene sueño(bosteza)"

"te veo a media noche en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta de Sasori un"

"si ^^!!!"

y asi ambos akatsukis fueron a dormir no sin antes comer algo claro y ya dadas las 12:00 estaba Deidara enfrente de la puerta que bada al cuarto del marionetista.

"sempai!!!!!!!!!"-grito moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

"shhhhh...no grites Tobi acaso no sabes que hora es vas a despertar a todos un!!!"

"perdón"

caminaron hacia la puerta. Deidara puso la mano en la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta que rechino un poco. Una vez abierta ambos chicos entraron sigilosamente al cuarto del pelirrojo se acercaron a su cama y....caída de ambos chicos estilo anime.

Sasori dormía dentro de la marioneta!!!!

"no puede ser un!"

"Tobi queria ver a sasori"T.T

"esto si es mala suerte un"

"tal vez deberíamos probar algo mas?"

"si algun dia tiene que salir de esa marioneta un"

"siiiiii!!!!!!!!!"

"shhhhh" te dije que no gritaras un!"

"O_O"

Sasori empieza a despertar por el ruido mientras los otros dos estan con cara de "que hago que hago que hago!!!"

"algun plan sempai"

"si uno un"

"cual?"

"correeeee!!!!!"

y asi el par de akatsukis salieron corriendo de la habitación a todo lo que sus pies podian.

Sasori ya habia despertado y salio tras los dos chicos que estaban encerrados en sus respectivos cuartos por su propio bien.

"Deidara sal de ahí idiota y dime que hacían tu y Tobi en mi habitación!!!!"-gritando y azotando la puerta con su mano

debido al escándalo Hidan despierta y sale enfurecido.

"joder Sasori acaso no sabes que horas son lárgate a tu cuarto y deja dormir!!!"

dicho esto cerro la puerta de un portazo [cerro la puerta de un portazo jaja xD!]Sasori solo regreso a dormir ya mañana se encargaría de darle esos dos lo que se merecen y que de paso le den una explicación.

Y aquí se acaba el tercer capitulo ojala lo hayan disfrutado perdón si esta cortito pero es que asi como esta de corto el capitulo mi inspiración igual onegai.

**Dejen reviews!**

**Sayoooo!!!**


	4. cuidado

Por fin el cuarto y ultimo capitulo y como no tengo mucho que decir pues nos vamos al fic ya.

Narración

"diálogos"

[interrupciones mías]

"La curiosidad mato al artista"

empezaba un nuevo dia en la guarida akatsuki. Un chico de ojos azules dormía tranquilamente mientras otro con mascara naranja iba entrando al cuarto mientras se acerca mas a la cama y se avienta encima de Deidara.

"Tobi!!!!!!"

"hola senpai!"

"por que me despiertas asi un!!!!?"

"es que Tobi ayer pudo oír lo que sasori le dijo a sempai y no quiere bajar solito T.T"

"es cierto Sasori va a matarnos un!!"

"T.T Tobi tiene miedo"

"tenemos que hacer algo Tobi"

"y si le decimos que solo queríamos saber como es y a lo mejor nos enseña su verdadera forma "

"Tobi, ya te dije que eso solo lo empeorara"

"Tobi es un buen chico!!!"

Ambos chicos bajaron cuidadosamente a la cocina donde parecía no haber nadie ya que no se oían los típicos gritos de todas las mañanas tardes y noches y hasta a veces madrugadas.

"uff parece que no hay nadie un"-dijo aliviado

justo cuando termino de decir eso una cola de escorpión hecha de madera golpeo a ambos akatsukis lanzándolos hasta la pared

"a Tobi le dolió T.T"

"les dije que lo iban a pagar"-dijo el dueño de la cola quien no era nada mas ni nada menos que Akasuna no Sasori"

"danna que gusto verlo por aquí un n_nU "

sasori levanto la cola y la dirigió rápidamente hacia ambos chicos.

"son muy joven para morir un"

"Tobi es un buen chico TwT" [es lo unico que puede decir?¬¬]

se oye un fuerte grito de ambos chicos. Ahora vamos a ver que sucedió...............estan ambos akatsukis pegados a la pared como lapas y los ojos muy abiertos. Sasori no habia encajado su cola en ninguno si no en medio de ambos chicos en la pared.

"eso les enseñara a ambos"

"..."

"..."

"ahora díganme porque estaban en mi habitación?"-dijo tranquilamente el marionetista

Deidara abrió la boca para decir algo pero Tobi se le adelanto.

"es que Deidara senpai y yo queríamos ver su verdadera forma"

"¬¬ tenias que un"

"solo por eso?"

"si Tobi es un buen chico  no miente"

""solo me lo hubieran dicho y les hubiera enseñado"-dijo con tranquilidad mientras se iba de ahí.

"queeeee???!!"-dijeron sorprendidos ambos akatsukis

"pero danna cuando yo le pregunte me dijo que no queria enseñarme un?

"estaba de mal humor en ese momento"

"entonces le va a enseñar a Tobi y Deidara senpai?"

"(suspiro)esta bien"

Sasori abrió un poco su marioneta y saco la cabeza.

"bu"-dijo el marionetista sin muchos ánimos

"..."

"..."

"ya les enseñe digan algo"

Sasori enfoco mas la vista en Tobi y Deidara y se dio cuenta que lo que habia ahí eran solo clones.

"¿¿??"

no le tomo importancia y volvio a entrar, estaba ya por irse a hacer sus cosas cuando escucho dos risitas atrás de el se volteo rápidamente y ahí estaban Deidara y Tobi, adentro de su marioneta!!!!

"que hacen aquí sálganse!!!!!"

"a Tobi le gusta"

Deidara solo tenia su típica sonrisa

"que se salgan!!!!! Ò.Ó"

"por que?"-dijo triste Tobi

"si danna, por que? Yo siempre quise saber como era aquí dentro un"

"se salen o los saco"-miro malvadamente a los dos invasores

"o_O"

ni siquiera espero a que le contestara y los hecho de una patada a los dos fuera de SU marioneta [mejor dicho casa ¬¬]

Tobi y Deidara solo se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de Tobi.[no van a hacer nada malo] se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar.

"vez senpai mi plan funciono!"

"cállate Tobi un ¬¬#"

"solo se lo pedi y nos enseño"

"cállate cállate cállate"

Tobi hablaba y hablaba de su "maravilloso" plan hasta que Deidara se desespero y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"T.T a Tobi le dolió"

Deidara se soba la mano, la mascara en verdad era dura cuando le llego una pregunta a la mente.

"Tobi un"

"que?"

"por que siempre traes esa mascara y no nos enseñas tu rostro un?"

"porque no puedes saber quien es Tobi"

"por que no me enseñas un?"

"no"

"vamos Tobi nomás a mi no le diré a nadie un"

"no"-(sale corriendo)

"ven acá Tobi enséñame un"

**Deidara definitivamente es muy curioso haha**

**bueno aquí ya termino mi fic muuuuuchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leerlo ojala les haya gustado y pues como que me quedo larguito jeje estaba en momento de inspiración.**

**Sayoooo y gracias.**

**A y dejen review por fa**


End file.
